In my co-pending application Ser. No. 502,763, filed June 9, 1983, I disclosed a quick release locking arrangement for a socket wrench extension. That design required manual actuation of the sleeve to mount a socket on the extension. The design did not have push-on mounting capability. In my application Ser. No. 584,512 filed Feb. 28, 1984 I showed a socket wrench extension with a push-on/quick release locking arrangement. While that design provided a function not heretofore available, the construction called for some costly production operations. Accordingly, this invention is directed to reducing the cost of that design while improving the product by way of making it more rugged.